iCan't Tell Him
by Lil'Hermione34
Summary: Sam Puckett is the queen of pranks Carly is her best freind... but freddie as seemed to have cahnged to her somehow :p


**Heyyy Guys! Sooo I love iCarly and I love Seddie so ive decided to write a story about them lool ok hope you guys like it :P**

**ican't tell him**

_What will he say?_ Sam sat on a stool facing her tiny wall mirror; she looked at her tiny reflection. _Me Sam Puckett? Queen of gross, ham and pranks? _Sam couldn't help but smile at that she felt oddly proud, but-_and him? What does __**he **__think? _She thought for a moment _her enemy?_ Ha I think they were both way past that! But maybe her _freinenemy? Best friend or… her cru-_

"Sam get you butt down here now! Your little friends from school are here!" her mum shouted. Sam felt a little tingling sensation run through her excitement and anxiety mixed together

"Little?" she heard Carly say. She laughed quietly to herself her mum and her two best friends where would she be without out them? She sighed and laughed again.

"I'm coming ma you don't have to wake up half the neighbours!" Sam shouted knowing that she was totally contradicting herself.

"You come her right now missy!" her mum shouted again she rolled her eyes

"Ok I'm sorry I'm coming!" she said back. Jumping out her chair and grabbing her bag. She turned around taking one last look at herself through her small mirror. _Here goes nothing_ she thought smoothing out her crimson dress _was it too loud…or did it suit her personality? _She enquired _well there's no turning back now _she thought again Sam took a deep breath and clutched the door handle, _I can do this. _She mentally stabled herself before slowly swinging the door open.

**One month ago**

Carly and Freddie stared at me as I devoured my last piece of a two foot ham "told you I could do it! I said with a smile, rubbing my bursting stomach.

"Wow" Carly stared

"I stand corrected" Freddie said amazed, I smirked at his stupidity

"You're sitting Freddieson" I laugh Freddie glares at me "it's a figure of speech Puckett" he scowled I stuck my tongue out as he rolled his eyes I reached for some crisps in a bowl Carly had set out. Carly stared at me.

"How can you still be hungry?" she said in amusement ans shocked. I just shrugged me shoulders and grinned.

"Hey Carls" I said in-between a mouthful "What we gonna do for the next icarly?" I asked swallowing the crisps. Carly shrugged.

"I don't know I was thinking something like how many paintballs can it take to shoot down a door." She said munching on some crisps "but I think it sounds kinda lame"

"Sounds ok to me" I say "but what if we tied Gibby to a fence and then pel-" I stop abruptly as I was reaching into the crisp bowl again I felt something- something to soft to be a fried snack. I looked up and saw two brown eyes staring straight at me. Automatically me face flushed with heat as I quickly removed it like it touched something hot _oh it was hot alright_ a voice said in my head _what? What am I saying Freddie and hot just don't go together _I quickly thought again _yeah- yeah I don't think that!…I can't think that…_

But he was still looking at me. I had to cook up something fast.

"er-quick hogging the bowl benson!" I said Freddie laughed in a sarcastic sort of way _damn cheek! _

"look who 's talking" he smirked i quickly turned away shaking that image of his eyes out of my head.

"er- so as I was saying what if we tied gibby to a fence and- wait for it" I said seeing the disapproving look on carlys face "Pelt him with paintballs-its genius" I say shaking my head and the brilliance of my idea "I mean like-"

"No" Carly cut me

"But what if-"

"No"

"Fine!" I say "sheesh…"

"But!"

"No!"

"Ok fine!" I laugh

"Hey you guys wanna go grab a smoothie? I feel like to have a nice raspberry and Mango shake" Freddie said suddenly.

"Ok sure I feel like a strawberry and banana" Carly agreed I felt the smoothie running down my throat already!

"And mam wants a kiwi,apple and papaya!" I say

"Okay let's g-"

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait!" someone shouts "we all turn round "Bring me back a orange and pinapple!" speancer says we all laugh "Okay spencer!" carly shouts back closing the door behind us.

…...

"Sup T-bone" I say jumping on a chair

"hey-you wanna buy a burrito?" he asked abruptly

"Were fine just give us the usual" I say he shrugged

" Ok your loss" he said and disappeared behind the counter

"Sam ,sam!" Carly says nudging me "cute boys at 5 o'clock nudge nudge wink wink huh saaaaaaaaaaaam?"

"5'oclock?" I say she sighs.

"There!" she says pointing I swing round and suddenly my eyes meet the view of two boys one brunette one blond both…extremely good looking…but something about them seems a little arrogant, the way thee spiked up there hair the way the were stiitng everything.

"there cute but something seems a little-"

"big headed" Freddie said abruptly I looked at him his face had a strange expression on it.

"what would you know about boys?" I say he looked at me astonished

"I am a boy!" he said"

"pfft but you always act so feminine" I say

"sam!" carly says

"That's it! You never respect me! Never!"

"hey watch it-"

"no you watch-"

"shut up benson"

"hey ladies" a voice said behind us laughed triumphantly

"see! even some random stranger thinks-" I turned around to see the two boys standing right behind us I jumped a little at the shock. The blond boy walked up to carly with some sort of limp in his leg.

"Hey did I get hit by a bus because-I think I've just seen an angel" he said taking her hand. Carly looked disgusted by him holding her hand and by that nasty pick up line. I hated when boys drooled all over carly when she was giving all the signs that she wasn't interested.

"hey dude- she's not interested ok? And that was the worst pick up line ive ever heard" I said truthfully. The boy turned around with a big smirk on his face

"hey don't worry theres plenty of me to go around gorgeous" he said with a wink. I fumed.

"hey listen here twitchy-"

"hey don't mind him babe hes always like that" a voice said I turned aorun to see the other boy standing right behind me. i looked at him

"Thanks but im not you babe" I said icily turning around but the boy just wouldn't give up.

"would you like to be?" he said in a deep voice leaning in close to me I hated this but in pite of myself I felt heat rise to my face.

"err guys you want to go?" Freddie said suddenly both of the boys look round glanced at Freddie and looked straight back at us.

"so what do you say?" he said leaning even closer. Now usally I would have loved to see Freddie ignored I mean it was funny so what? But for some reason I felt annoyed and angry this time.

"actully" I said pushing him away firmly "i do want to go" I said getting up" " come lets go carls, freddie" I said grabbing her arm and going toward the exit. we were just about to exit when a shout came from inside the shop "my names steve!" the black headed boy shouted as him and blondie collapsed into laughter. i almost went back into punch there faces but I just ignored it and went. We walked along the street when a sudden thought struck me- steve huh? I thought dreamily wait what no! no way he stupid no!

**Hope you Guys Liked It! :P**

**Luv Lil'Hermione34 **__


End file.
